


Fancying You, Fancying Me

by unevagabonde



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Disorder, Artists Problems You Know, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Everyone Needs A Hug, Feisty Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Idiots in Love, It's Hard To Be A Celeb And Shit, Jaskier | Dandelion Braids Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia's Hair, Jaskier | Dandelion is Basically Doja Cat, M/M, Mutual Pining, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Past Relationship(s), Post-Divorce, Rock Star Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Shameless Smut, Singer Jaskier | Dandelion, Slow Burn, but not really actually, dysfunctional flirting by dysfunctional people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unevagabonde/pseuds/unevagabonde
Summary: When Geralt Rivia had just released his much-anticipated new album with his rock band, Kaer Morhen, he hadn't expected such success. But more importantly, he wasn't expecting to see a song about him reach world stream records..Especially when this song was composed by Jaskier, the new emerging talent from the Internet, and revealing to be his former best friend.This incident put the man nicknamed the Witcher in a situation he would have preferred to avoid, if only his life would not have taken a certain turn.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the pleasure during the beginning of the quarantine to start watching, out of curiosity, the Netflix series The Witcher. A series that I binge-watched in two days and am now obsessed with...
> 
> When I had finished the series, I directly wanted to write a story about its universe and its characters but not following the original universe of the series. And one day while listening to Doja Cat's Go To Town, the idea struck me. Doing an AU Modern Setting with Music where Jaskier is like the equivalent of Doja Cat and Geralt would be the lead singer of a great English rock band, like Chris Martin, who is both adored and hated. Ambitious? I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like the story as much as I do.

For quite a while, a new artist had emerged on social medias. Thanks to his catchy prods, his varied lyrics and his sought-after style, Jaskier was one of the new internet favourites. He was one of those artists who reinvented music and its codes with the use of Soundcloud. But lately Julian Alfred Pankratz, as he was known, was having a hard time being productive. Inspiration had stopped flowing since he dropped his new EP on Soundcloud in early January. He had received enthusiastic feedback that had allowed him to sign a contract with Parlophone, but it wasn't that yet. He wasn't at the top of his game yet. People expected more from him, even though his qualities as a singer-songwriter were no longer to be proven. His Soundcloud was full of bops but he didn't have a hit yet.

Two months ago, he surprised everyone with _The Fishmonger's Daugther_ , his latest composition. It wasn't even a serious track to begin with. He only sang the beginning during an Instagram live at the request of his fans. After that, tweets to get the whole song hadn't stopped coming in. To have fun with it, he made tiktoks about the situation, a way to connect with his fans and be self-mocking. He liked to make them laugh with his light-hearted songs and his almost incessant use of internet culture. With his music between indie folk, sadcore, pop art and alternative rock with sometimes touches of trap or trip pop, Jaskier touched as much an alternative audience as a more diverse one, who discovered him through his reworks, remixes and covers. The most recent ones, _Triggered_ by Jhené Aiko and _Rules_ by Doja Cat, pleased everyone, including the two singers as well who let him know it. His fans loved his universe inspired by the Middle Ages troubadour, the Renaissance, English painting of the 19th century and more particularly Celtic folklore. Thanks to this, he liked to define himself as a bard. But among all this, all this flamboyant identity and creativity to spare, not one original composition since. Despite the preparation of a 1st album. He had talked about this inspiration problem with his friend Triss. She had advised him to put less pressure on himself and reminded him that he should write for himself first and that it remains a pleasure. That was how _Toss A Coin To Your Witcher_ was born on a rainy day in March.

The brunette was looking at himself in the mirror again, he was wearing a medieval style turquoise jacket with carmine red patterns and puffy, pie-shaped shoulders. Underneath, he had a puffy white shirt that let his chest and hair show a little. To sublimate the whole thing, the bottom of his eyes were underlined with black pencil to bring out the blue of his sloes. He lit string lights that lit the room differently and launched an Instagram live without hesitation. When Essi Daven, his best friend and also a well-known model, started commenting on his live, the two of them talked about their lives. Jaskier recounted how one of the songs on his EP made him single, explaining that the song was about his love affair with the Countess of Stael, an it-girl from the British aristocracy who has made a name for herself in the fashion world. He eventually told his fans about his artistic productivity and that he had a new song. They were thrilled.

* * *

"Ciri, time to eat ! Are you coming ?"

No answer. Yennefer sighed. Lately it's always been like that with the pre-teen girl. She'd lock herself in her room and stay on the phone with Dara for hours or she'd spend her time doing whatever it was she was doing in there. The dark-haired woman knocked on the door, she could hear music and her soft voice singing in rhythm to it.

"Ciri!" cried the elegant woman knocking.

The latter startled when she heard her mother and immediately kissed the sound.

"Yes, Mama ?"

"It’s time to eat !"

"I’m on my way !"

Immediately after that, the blonde ran into the dining room eagerly. This hurry was soon gone when she saw the dish of sushi that her mother had prepared, well if you could call it sushi.

"Again ?" Ciri was indignant at the sight of the dish.

"Yes."

Yennefer sighed when she saw her daughter's disgusted look. What did it take to make her satisfied ?

"You know, it doesn't matter if you can't make sushi." the blonde omitted as she pushed the sushi with her chopsticks.

"Yes !" Yennefer exclaimed before taking it more calmly. "If your father can do it. It matters."

"Everything doesn't always have to be a competition between you, Mama. Especially when it concerns my education."

The pre-teen girl pushed her plate away, annoyed, and left the table before going back to her room. Yennefer cleared the plates and had a moment of reflection before going up to see Ciri.

"Get your coat, we're eating out tonight."

About 20 minutes later, Yennefer and Ciri met at a Korean restaurant not far from Camden Town. Yennefer was sure she saw a paparazzo in the distance, which annoyed her especially when they were with each other. But she was determined to take advantage of her daughter tonight, so she would ignore the situation.

The two women had ordered a vegetarian bibimbap and discussed everything and anything. Yennefer told her about Tissaia, explained how she and her father were going to proceed for the next few months when she was filming or promoting her next movie abroad. Ciri talked about the college, about the boredom of the classes, about Dara, about the last things that kept her busy.

"I didn't know you were interested in Gothic literature."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, mama. If we could spend time like this more often, you, me, and papa wouldn't have to." Ciri replied sarcastically.

"Honey, you know it's not that simple."

"You always say that ! You always say that ! But you don't make any effort between you. I just want us to be a family again."

"We are a family ! Just give us a little more time to work out our differences your father and I. We're on the right track," Yennefer answered calmly.

Ciri looked accusingly at her mother but finally resigned herself. Yennefer grabbed her hand and gave her a sad smile. She knew that Ciri wasn't totally angry with her, but the divorce had completely changed their family dynamic since that year. With Geralt, she often talked about it in order to find something suitable, especially for Ciri, but most of the time it ended in an argument.

"Tell me honestly what you think."

The blonde started frowning and looking for something to say. 

"Honestly, I think you and dad should make peace. And I noticed that Tissaia was helping you with that, I like her. She helps you be less hard on yourself, I think."

It was weird hearing it from her, but she was right. She nodded.

"And I think for Papa, the tour with Kaer Morhen is good for him. But since the last time I talked to him on the phone, I feel like there's something he doesn't want to..."

"Say ?"

Ciri nodded her head.

"You know your father, emotionally constipated as he is, you're right. He never talks about him anyway."

"He _never_ talks about anything at all."

Yennefer and ciri just laughed.

"Maybe he'll do it to music, who knows. After all, it's the only thing he thinks he's good for in this world then. After raising you, of course." she took a more serious tone. "He'll open up to you eventually if something goes wrong. When we'd rather not talk to you about something, it's only for protection. He and I both want the same thing, you know. Your protection."

"It's not by keeping me out of trouble and telling me nothing that you're protecting me."

"Yeah, you're not wrong, but you're still our little girl. There are things _only_ he can tell you. There are things about our relationship that I can't explain to you without his approval."

"Like all the other reasons why you broke up, for a start."

It couldn't have been easy for her, just having a pretty normal life was a challenge for her and her parents, but she had never complained about it. After all, who would complain about having Geralt Rivia, Kaer Morhen's charismatic frontman and Golden Globe-nominated actress Yennefer Vengerberg as parents? But this time, Ciri was right. And Yennefer, for once, could not fight back.

Yennefer and Geralt had separated for many reasons, the main one being that they no longer got along and now agreed that they had a lot of work to do on their own. As parents and as allies. But it wasn't up to her to tell her daughter about Jaskier. 

The latter had made an Instagram live where he sang an unfinished version of Toss A Coin.

The fans enjoyed it so much that they asked for the whole song on Soundcloud as soon as possible. Jaskier preferred to let the hype around the song die down, then went on tour with Triss to support him on a few UK dates in April. On the last date, he played Toss A Coin at the end of his set. After the tour, Triss convinced the young man to release the song, which he did by posting a homemade video clip on his YouTube channel in early April. In his video, he played his lute and danced with a pint of beer. He was wearing two outfits, one being the one from the first live show where he talked briefly about Toss A Coin. The other one was a medieval dress that stopped at the top of his knees, which gave him a disturbing sex appeal. He was clearly having fun in the clip, there was no real seriousness but the aesthetics of the clip was perfectly mastered.

And while doing it, Jaskier probably was not ready for what was coming next because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the real shit starts in the next chapter. This one was just here to really lay the foundation for the story. I still hope you enjoyed it tho !
> 
> Here's a little surprise for you, here are the links to the songs, [Triggered](https://open.spotify.com/track/3PAptX72PPmjj1Igms0zjo?si=k4ze3PbbSfKjghtmgF72hg) and [Rules](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UVadfCxNnoY) mentioned at the beginning of the chapter to plunge you a bit more into the story.


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet again for a new chapter and more drama...

No one expected such a success. Especially not Jaskier. The Toss A Coin To Your Witcher video went viral as soon as it was posted, reaching 1.5 million views in less than a week.

He was thrilled, he saw his number of followers on Instagram increase at a crazy speed. He could say the same about his Youtube channel. He then found himself having to post the audio of the song on Soundcloud and Spotify. Where it did even better on both platforms. It was a big hit with many celebrities and influencers who shared it on their social networks, contributing to its success. Memes and a Tiktok challenge around the video and the song were created, which helped to boost it even more on YouTube. In less than a month, it became one of the most streamed songs of the moment, especially on Spotify, placing first on the Today's Top Hits playlist. Jaskier even had his picture on the playlist thumbnail.

The song had its episode of Verified on Genius, where Jaskier explained the song. This was the second song Jaskier did a Verified, the first being Round of Applause.

"I know you hate the idea that we can be mainstream, Geralt, but we are."

"Hm?"

A man with amber eyes and long white hair turned to his interlocutor, a chestnut and medium-length haired man also having amber eyes and being just as tall as he was.

"20,000 more followers on Spotify more this past month."

"Indeed. It's not very underground, Eskel," he brooded in his beard.

"We haven't been too underground for a few years now, you'll get used to it one day," Eskel jokes nicely "At least I hope so for you, brother."

Being back in London after two months of touring, it still felt good. Geralt loved his brothers, but he didn't know if he could have lasted another month with them touring the US. He was quite happy to be able to take advantage of the weather that was starting to get nice, to rest, to become just a father again and to enjoy the presence of his daughter, Ciri, before resuming his tour this summer.

The three brothers had been back since the previous day. They had directly rested at Geralt’s to debrief each other. Eskel had taken the time to take care of Geralt’s apartment, while Lambert had done little. Geralt had spent his time dealing with his favourite guitar, Roach. While everyone was busy, he played music to relax the room and relax himself. He was playing one of their songs, named _Everytime You Leave_.

_"You want me to tell you that I will love you all my life_   
_You would like me to promise you all my nights until infinity_   
_You want me to follow you forever quietly_   
_And that I understand all this without you saying it_

_And I couldn't tell you what I don't know  
And I couldn't give you what I don't have_

_And I couldn’t run away from you even if we were apart_   
_All I promise you is a fresh new start_

_I wish time would stop when we talk  
And let a billion stars appear in the sky in broad daylight  
So that I make a wish without my sun being veiled  
And that we can be together again without doing this harm_

_And I couldn't tell you what I don't know  
And I couldn't give you what I don't have_

_And I couldn’t run away from you even if we were apart_   
_All I promise you is a fresh new start_

_And I'd like to hide under your lids  
So you can see me when you say your prayers.  
And I'd like to break them, all those bright lights  
The ones that keep you from seeing a little brighter_

_And I couldn't tell you what I don't know  
And I couldn't give you what I don't have_

_And I couldn’t run away from you even if we were apart_   
_All I promise you is a fresh new start"_

Eskel eventually stopped to listen to him sing, he loved it when Geralt did that, it was always precious.

"Guys you should come and see what Triss sent me."

Geralt dropped off Roach and Eskel his phone to approach their brother Lambert who was, every time, responding to the fans on his macbook. They looked at Lambert's computer, curious.

"I've always wanted to make songs that celebrate people. But I think if the title of the song was actually his name, Geralt de Riv, it wouldn't have been the same. I just didn't think it would go viral.

_When a humble bard  
Graced a ride along  
With Geralt of Rivia  
Along came this song_

This verse alone explains the song. It is the story of my meeting with Geralt Rivia, lead singer and guitarist of Kaer Morhen and the events that followed. [...] We met in a pub, then I followed him from one pub to another where I got into trouble. He saved me from certain death after getting along with none other than Filavandrel Aen Fidhail. Yes, I know that's crazy. That's the kind of thing I'm easy to fall into, you know. [...] I think Geralt's an excellent frontman. It made a little bit of sense to portray him heroically, to talk about his music as an adventure. Especially with the... reputation he has. [...] I love Kaer Morhen's songs, they're intense, full of meaning and humanity. When they released Cintra in February and I listened to it, it just made me feel huge. Toss A Coin was just a way for me to thank Geralt for this album, for his music. [...] It made me want to be a better artist. I thought it was legitimate to talk about it in my song. It's kind of a fangirl song actually. He's my muse."

Geralt remained slightly obstructed by what he had just heard. It was actually surprising, especially considering the end of their relationship. He had known Jaskier for several years and knew that the dark-haired man admired his work, but he hadn't imagined this kind of thing possible from him. Now Eskel and Lambert allowed themselves to be jealous of him, it was ridiculous. Deeply unbearable.

"This explains that," Lambert said, showing the number of times the band has played Spotify.

Geralt stared at Lambert, before leaving to play with Roach again.

"I hope you realise that he still cares about you. Even after you rejected him like an asshole. He did a song about you, a song that's also viral. I'd love to have Triss do the same for me !" he added with amusement.

"Hm."

"Yes, I'm saying it, Geralt. It's a good thing I'm here, or you'd never have known about it. You should really get on Twitter or something and see how popular this song and you are."

"This is exactly why I don't get on social medias."

Geralt was a very private person, both in his professional and personal life. He wasn't used to doing things for other people's validation, yet to survive he needed it. That's what made him the fascinating character he was that everyone secretly admired and actually feared. Not just because he was known to be obnoxious early in his career. His introversion was what had kept him and Yennefer together for so long. But they were both too similar and at the same time, it was what had made their relationship break up. A huge paradox.

"The misunderstood artist who's finally been universally acclaimed... And it's all because Jaskier has a way with Twitter... You should be thanking him." Lambert finished by putting on his jacket.

"Are you done? Yennefer's on her way here and I don't want her to leave because of you."

"Stop it, Yennefer loves me !

The fact that you continued to sleep with her after your divorce continues to disturb me enormously," her brother tapped his shoulder.

"Move on, Lambert. It's over for good."

"Luckily, though." Eskel added, looking at him reassured.

"I know. Ciri was paying the price. It was selfish of us."

"No need to make you understand that then," Lambert said teasingly.

The divorce of Geralt and Yennefer was the strangest, in the beginning there was still desire between them. But Ciri couldn't stand to see them close and then the next second to see them hate each other. This had created even more animosity between them. They had to clearly mourn all the aspects of their relationships. Finally, Tissaia seduced Yennefer and they put an end to it for good. Yennefer then advised Geralt to get his shit together, but she knew that to do so he had to dare to bring Jaskier back into his life. But Geralt was still too anxious about it, yet he was not lacking the desire of it.

The three brothers hugged on the stoop of the apartment door and Geralt helped them put their things in the Uber's safe.

"See you later, Geralt, get some rest and don't forget to appreciate Jaskier's work. Thank him!"

Geralt grumbled again before he closed the door. He knew that being an artist would bring him all kinds of fans and admiration, but he never anticipated that.

He spent the rest of the evening waiting for his daughter and his ex. He couldn't help but watch the Genius video on Toss A Coin again. It was fascinating how polite, chaotic, refined and vulgar the bard could be at the same time. It was Jaskier, definitely. Curious, he launched Spotify, quickly finding himself listening to the young artist's songs. He found _Djinni Djinn Djinn_ and _BBB (Bread Breasts and Beer)_ particularly catchy, he was quite surprised by the bard's versatility which went from singing to nearly speaking to rap in these songs, producing a seductive effect. It was interesting but he still lacked a certain depth in his music and it wasn't the first time Geralt had noticed it. When he watched the Toss A Coin video, he confessed defeat. He was still under the bard's spell.

When Yennefer and Ciri arrived, the teenager greeted her father shyly with a hug before going straight up to her room with her things.

"Well, you could say she's happy to see me after this long tour." ironed Geralt.

"She wanted to do a few dates with you but I guess you already knew that. For the second part of your tour, I hope you'll be more "fit" to take her with you." replied Yennefer with sarcasm.

Geralt shot her with his eyes. This spade was absolutely unnecessary knowing that when the tour started Ciri was in class. It would have been a waste of time to make her leave school in March, especially if Ciri had to follow a normal education.

"It's good to see you back in London, Geralt."

"Hm."

He turned away from her to clean up the rest of the mess in his living room. Yennefer stared curiously at the room.

"Did Eskel and Lambert stayed here ?"

"Like every time we come back from tour, they pissed me off until the end."

Yennifer grinned in amusement.

"What did they do this time ?"

"They made me listen to Jaskier's last song."

"Oh."

Geralt raised his eyebrows sharing Yen's surprise at this moment. Jaskier was a _sensitive_ subject, for _both_ of them.

"I listened to it, too. He keeps getting better and better... Good for him. But back to you, then ? Feelings are still divided about him ? I mean he's sexy, annoying, never shuts up, full of energy, has a ton of humor and he's exuberant as hell. Definitely everything I don't have and you want."

"Don't say that. Ciri might hear you."

"Yeah, but you know I'm right. You love him and nothing's going to change that."

Geralt gave her a blank stare and Yennefer didn't lose her seriousness. She knew of his unspoken feelings for the bard, just had to push fate.

"Lambert advised me to... thank him... for Toss A Coin."

"Lambert's right. It's time you two had another talk, tell him the truth, Geralt. You deserve to be at peace. Ciri deserves to see you fully happy."

"Hm."

"Don't tell me you wouldn't like it, Witcher."

Yennefer raised an eyebrow watching Geralt continue his task. She looked around and saw Ciri listening to them out of the corner of her eye. She was gone when her gaze crossed her mother's gaze. Yennefer went to join her and let Geralt torture his mind with his thoughts.

"Don't worry, mama. I didn't hear much."

"Ciri..."

The girl smiled a sad smile before sitting on her bed. Yennefer sat down beside her.

I promise you that he will tell you what he has to tell you in due time, again give him time. All right?

Ciri nodded her head and Yennefer combed her hair before getting up.

"Come on, let's go. We're going to cook and I promise, I won't yell at your father."

The two women left the room before joining Geralt who seemed to have already started. When they arrived, he turned to them. He smiled and Ciri approached her father before giving him a hug.

"It's good to see you back in London, Papa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know two chapters in one day that's pretty much something but you won't get another one before a few days. 
> 
> You have to know that the story was written in French. It's originally a OS. I translated and reworked it especially for its english version, so there are some changes and additions because I wanted you to have a version that remains unique no matter what language you read the story in.
> 
> The song that Geralt sings in this chapter is a real song named [Je Te Promets](https://open.spotify.com/track/0i7cDSYYTqUWQIcswtRFWA?si=o8e_oj2wT5CPQDOFfpalQg) by the french artist Zaho. I've translated the lyrics and harmonized them a bit, but go listen to it even if you can't understand french, it really worth it !


	3. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments, I'm so glad you like the story.  
> This new chapter is a bit more special, from here on everything will go fast.

" **When will the album come out ?** When I will finish it. If I ever finish, first.

 **How does it feel to be a god ?** Hm, I don't know, ask Yennefer of Vengerberg.

 **Any artists I'd like to work with ?** There are so many !

 **Choose three Jaskier !** Only three ? I can't answer, frankly, I can't choose.

 **Can I play you something live ?** You choose the song."

Lately, Jaskier hadn't been very active on Instagram because he was working on his debut album. But he was always in a mood for an Instagram live. He's been hanging out on Twitter, talking to fans and posting videos. He was reading comments as he went along, and everybody was asking for Toss A Coin. Jaskier sighed and smiled.

"You _love_ this song, don't you ? There's a lot of things that make me laugh with it. It's weird because since it came out, Geralt Rivia hasn't given any sign of life. Don't forget that, lads," he says.

He almost choked on the commentary; **Because that's not what happened. Where's your respect for reality ?**

He couldn't believe his eyes, Geralt Rivia was on his live Instagram. He could see the comments panicking and getting wild at Geralt's presence and he blinked several times before responding in a jiffy.

"It's not with respect that you go down in history," he replied, grabbing his lute. 

He began to reread the comments to see Geralt's response, which was a simple **Hm**. He ended up playing the song and then another one and continued to talk about everything and nothing with his fans. Sometimes he could still see Geralt's response in the comments.

After the live, Jaskier watched Triss' Instastory. She was having a party at her house. At the same time, he received a notification from Triss that he was identified in a video of her story. He could see Lambert, Eskel, Sabrina, Vilgefortz, Tissaia and others singing and dancing on Toss A Coin. In the background, you could see an annoyed Geralt. He had no idea that Geralt would be at Triss' party. He had declined her invitation at first, so he answered and Triss called him after seeing his message.

Geralt had spent most of the evening on his phone. He knew why he hadn't installed Instagram earlier, it was really addictive. It was easy to lose an hour going through the homepage. He was gaining thousands of followers day after day and finally he was defeated. Social medias were quite nice in small doses. He liked the fact that it kept him in touch with his friends, family and fans. He could also see what Jaskier was doing. Geralt had become familiar with that annoying angel face again.

He had stepped away from the hustle and bustle and listened to the live show until Yennefer came to pick him up.

They were on pretty good terms at the moment, especially as the two of them had worked out a lot of things and Geralt's schedule and hers were a perfect match. They were both going to be able to spend time together with Ciri until July. Just before the start of the shooting of the brunette's last two film projects and the resumption of the international tour of Kaer Morhen's 4th album, Cintra, for Geralt. In the summer, it was festival dates, so Ciri could accompany him without any problem. He would laugh while he watched her being carried away by Sabrina and Lambert to go dancing.

Triss returned to the main room with a big smile on her face. She had approached Yennefer and Tissaia directly, talking to them with grand gestures. Yennefer showed a surprised expression before smiling at her and looking at Geralt. Geralt frowned, he had a hunch, but he couldn't tell if it was good or bad. He almost choked slightly when he saw Jaskier cross the room holding Essi's hand. He was dressed in a slightly open carmine shirt with black jeans making him a gorgeous ass. His gaze was captivated by the young man. He was even more handsome than he was then, time did him well.

Geralt really couldn't stop looking at him, it was almost as if he was the only one in the room. He felt bad, he felt too much, he wanted to leave, yet he couldn't get up and leave. He wanted the dark-haired man to notice him terribly, but he prayed inwardly that this would not happen. Simply because he was not sure how he would react. He wasn't ready for that at all. Geralt really couldn't stop looking at him, it was almost as if he was the only one in the room. He grabbed a bottle of beer before seeing it being stealthily decapped.

"I can see we're in love, Witcher."

"Not at all, Tissaia. You know that very well."

"Sure. Yennefer told me you would lie about that."

"Hm. Good, I won't have to actually do it now."

Tissaia smiled before she sat his side.

“Why you don’t try to talk to him ? You won’t go that much far if you just stare at him like you want to kill him.”

“Maybe I want to kill him, who knows ?”

“Ah. If you wanted to kill him my dear, you would have done your move already, am I right ?”

“It’s… just not that easy Tissaia.”

“Nothing really worthwhile is that easy, Geralt.”

Geralt turned to her and Tissaia looked at him kindly, he grumbled and she laughed. She got up and left him to go back to her partner's side. Geralt continued to watch the little world party, he was happy for once to go unnoticed somewhere. Some of them hadn't seen Jaskier for a long time, probably as long as he had, but still. Usually Geralt always managed to avoid Jaskier at parties. He always knew roughly when he arrived to make his entrance, always very noticeable of course. It was one of the things he loved to hate about the Bard.

When Omarion's Pose To Be was heard, Triss pulled Jaskier to dance with her. The brunette was slightly surprised but resumed himself to dance with the singer. Yen went to join them with Vilgefortz, Essi and Istredd, who were rapping the song at the same time. Geralt was quite impressed. It was really fun to watch, Jaskier was dancing really well and was starting to wonder if there was something he couldn't do.

When the song changed to Vossi Bop from Stormzy, practically the whole band started to sing. Geralt looked at the scene with an amused look, Fringilla was really gifted when it came to make playlist. Her gaze met that of Sabrina who waved her hand at him. At this precise moment, Geralt wanted to do everything to make himself invisible. He stayed in his corner of the room, sitting and stoic, drinking his beer and ignoring the calls from Lambert and Sabrina. Yennefer and Jaskier took a break to chat.

"Yennefer."

"Jaskier."

"Know that it's absolutely no pleasure seeing you here."

"It's more for me to say that, did you choose to play leech with my friends now?"

"They are also my friends, witch."

"After all, the more we are, the more we laugh." she paused before resuming. "Do you know that Geralt is here?"

Yennefer narrowed her eyes, pointing to the man dressed in black sitting at the bar. Jaskier's eyes lit up before darkening. He looked at Yennefer dubiously, she smirked, drinking her glass of wine. He shook his head with the air of refusing to want to take the first step. Yennefer would agree on that, it was not up to him to do so but she incited him by glaring at him. He inhaled, walked over to Geralt and stopped in front of him.

"I like the way you stand in your corner looking scowling."

"I like to drink alone."

"Oh, that's right, cool. But then why are you at this little... party, Geralt Rivia ?" asked the brunette, moving his hands dismissively.

A shiver had run down Geralt's neck when he heard him slowly pronounce his name. He raised his face slightly to cross his interlocutor's gaze, looking impassive.

"I was forced into it."

"Ah. You could have refused anyway," Jaskier replied, sitting down in front of him. "That seems to me that you're good at it."

"Hm."

Jaskier sketched a delightful smile. His coldness ? Unchanged, but strangely enough, it was sexy. Jaskier had already lost his Latin by looking closely at the man in front of him.

"So what does Geralt de Riv have to say about Toss A Coin ? No one was shy about commenting on the quality of my song except... you. And you're the main one concerned."

Geralt looked up at Jaskier again, and for a few moments he observed him.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on. You're not going to marinate a brave, impatient troubadour ! You must have some appreciation for me, no matter how short it is."

"Interesting, creative, flattering. Thank you."

Geralt had a tiny grin that seemed to be a smile that left Jaskier between desire and satisfaction. Had Geralt Rivia just thanked him ? It was almost creepy. He was going to bounce on it to continue the discussion with him, but Geralt cut it off as he got up.

"But it's still like all your other songs."

"What's wrong with my singing, Geralt ?"

Geralt turned to Jaskier, who had also turned to the blond guy. He sighed when he saw the young man's eyes.

"They're still... They're still... like ordering a pie discovering it has no filling." He paused. "Much less than before, but you can do even better. Good to see you again, Jaskier."

Geralt's voice became much more hoarse. He walked away from Jaskier towards Eskel.

"Not even a little song before you leave ?" the dark-haired man shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

The music stopped. All the guests turned to Geralt who inspired and turned to Jaskier.

"No."

The rest of the guests began to encourage Jaskier and Yennefer sighed as she approached Geralt.

"That's how you thank him ? By provoking him ?"

"It was unintentional," Geralt replied, fulminating inside.

The guests agreed on the song and Jaskier began to play the first notes on the lute of The Fishmonger's Daugther. To his surprise, the guests sang the first four words. All of them, without exception, even Yen, but not Geralt.

_"Oh fishmonger, oh fishmonger  
Come quell your daughter's hunger”_

The guests began clapping their hands in rhythm with Jaskier's song and voice. Jaskier smiled and began spinning around the room dancing with a smile on his face.

_"To pull on my horn”_

Jaskier winked directly at Geralt, who had a smirk on his face at the action.

_“As it rises in the morn”_

The guests began to sing and dance with him at the same time. 

The room vibrated around Jaskier, the joy, passion and energy he put into this simple performance gave him an irresistible aura.

Geralt couldn't look away, yet he still seemed as selfless as ever. In fact, he was amazed at how much Jaskier had evolved over time. He knew how to capture attention even more and shine. It made him happy, but it also tore him apart terribly, wondering if his fight with Geralt had pushed him to be better.

At the end of the song, Jaskier stood in front of Geralt with a huge smile on his face. He was a little out of breath and Geralt terribly wanted to kiss him, but instead he just looked at him and let that faithful little smile show. 

"Well done, Jaskier. You're so talented Jaskier," replied the Bard in a sarcastic voice imitating Geralt's. "You're so talented Jaskier."

"Good night, Jaskier."

* * *

Time, right now Jaskier was out of it for himself. He was being pulled around by his manager Priscilla, the attraction people had for him and the joys of finishing a studio album. He was seeing his diary being filled up day by day and he was starting to have very few free days for himself. It wasn't that much of a bother to him, but it was hard to keep in touch with people under those conditions.

He had tried to get in touch with Geralt after Triss's evening, the Witcher had answered him. They'd seen each other a few times, always in a hurry, and frankly, it annoyed him.

This time Geralt had accepted his proposal that they see each other for a little while longer, time for a coffee at the Posada. It was a start.

He didn't see Geralt when he arrived, which meant the blond was probably later than he was. Jaskier sighed with relief. He hesitated to send him a message but gave up the idea, it's not like Geralt to ignore an appointment. He preferred to order directly. He had his habits in the small café, the employees knew him well and he even used to hit on one of them. He had been crazy about him, and Essi had gone crazy about it. She knew that Jaskier fell in love about every other day, but with that waiter it had lasted two months, it had almost reminded him of...

"Geralt?" Jaskier wondered as he approached one of the tables in the back of the café.

The blond man looked up at Jaskier, still with the same imperturbable look on his face. He grinned and closed his computer.

"Hello, Jaskier," he said, keeping his eyes on him.

The brunette felt that the blonde was angry at him for being late. He didn't know how to explain to him that Priscilla had forbidden him from going to see him. Jaskier thought it was mainly out of simple jealousy. Geralt's amber gaze seemed to pierce his soul, despite its warm colour it was cold as ice. He didn't know if it was because it was June, but he began to feel very warm.

"Sorry for the delay. You know how it is."

"No. I'm always on time."

Jaskier felt his blood freeze over.

"I was busy with Priscilla, my manager, for a little while longer. But I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Because you're already thinking about the next time we're going to see each other ?" Geralt asked as he drank his coffee.

He smirked behind his cup, satisfied to see that he had already disarmed the brunette.

"Well, yes, I suppose so. If you still want me to, yes."

"I still do." He put down his cup and ran his hand through his hair. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have said yes for this afternoon."

"Then it's settled !" Jaskier exclaimed with a big smile, looking at Geralt almost like a child who had just been given a present.

Geralt turned his head to the waiter who arrived with Jaskier's order. He looked at Jaskier almost blushing. The blond man glanced at Jaskier and saw very well in his eyes that indeed, the attraction was mutual. Geralt's jaw contracted. When his gaze and the waiter's gaze crossed he could see the transition from flirtation to fright. At the same time, seeing the almost murderous look he was giving him, he couldn't help but be afraid. The waiter finally greeted Jaskier and went back to work. Jaskier turned to Geralt with slightly shining eyes and frowned.

"Geralt ? Are you all right?" he asked preoccupied.

Geralt didn't know what to answer. He was terribly tempted to take his things and leave the brunette there. But after all, he had no right to do so, nor any valid reason to do so. He turned to Jaskier, his amber eyes plunging into his deep blue eyes, he relaxed and growled in response.

"I forgot you don't like to be disturbed by intruders," Jaskier blurted out, gesticulating his hands dramatically.

Geralt looked away with a sigh. Jaskier still hadn't changed. Still as determined to criticize his so-called lack of civic-mindedness, which was nothing more than introversion.

"Are you still being slutty with everyone ?"

"I beg your pardon ?" said Jaskier.

"You heard me very well."

"I didn't know that being nice to people and making them feel good about themselves was being slutty." the Bard replied, lowering his head.

"You were clearly flirting with him."

"And why the fuck you care ?"

A slight blank settled in between them. Geralt didn't know if he was really enjoying hurting Jaskier. After all, he was right. Why the hell does he care ? He breathed in and out. He had to stop, six years had passed, Jaskier had had a life, and more importantly, Jaskier _wasn't_ his. He never had been.

"How do you do it ? You always know how to act around everybody."

Jaskier raised his head to the rocker, who moved to tie his hair into a ponytail, as if he was preparing to face what he was going to tell him.

"I'm a libra. It's my thing to see people, I'll remind you," he replied as he watched Geralt do his hair. He sighed and grinned. "Turn around."

The blond man did and said nothing. He felt Jaskier's hands separate distinctly from the locks of hair, brushing them with his fingers and tying them firmly.

"You are too, Geralt. You understand others better than any of us and most importantly, you know how to empathize," he added, adjusting a few strands of hair before leaving him.

"Go on, do me."

"Geralt... You hate this."

"After six years you must have something to say." Geralt added with a defiant look on his face.

Jaskier snorted. He straightened up and looked Geralt in the eyes.

"Okay. Maybe you've changed, at least there's something in your eyes that's changed. You've softened over time, I'd say it's because you got married, had Ciri and then you developed this quiet lifestyle that you have now. Um... However, you still like to be in control." He stopped waiting for an objection or a sign from Geralt but nothing came. Then he resumed. "I think you still like to have a certain intimacy with others, but it has to happen the way you want it to. You can't help but be secretive and mysterious, that's your essence. You do have affection for people. You just suck at expressing it, sometimes, maybe all the time. Since we started talking to each other again, you haven't once been nice to me by talking to me. But your actions have. The fact that we're here now and we're talking about it is proof of that..."

"Enough." Geralt cut dry.

"You see ! You hate it."

"No." Geralt whispered. "I see that you're a people pleaser."

"Of course I am, I'm an artist."

"But do you think a little bit about what you please?"

Jaskier swallows. He wanted to cry. Geralt had no right to tell him that, not after what happened between them. Of course he thought about it, but every time he did what he wanted, people ended up running away. Geralt had run away. So whatever he pleased, he didn't think about it anymore.

"Go fuck yourself, Geralt," replied his voice cracking.

Geralt smiled.

"Yennefer was right," he added before turning to his drink.

Geralt raised an interrogating eyebrow. He knew that Yennefer and Jaskier were in contact, still it was surprising to say the least. But maybe that was also why she hadn't stopped pushing him to reconnect with the bard. To make it more pleasant for her on her side.

"You're so frustrated."

"How's your album coming on?" Geralt asked, clenching his teeth. "We've been waiting a long time already."

He loved what he was doing of course, but sometimes he wanted to talk about something else, like the men's fashion week that was about to start or the latest Fenty Beauty products that had just come out, the last French movie he'd watched on Mubi or even Roach. Jaskier loved Roach, it was a beautiful guitar and the most faithful companion Geralt had ever had. However, Geralt had changed the subject of the conversation in a flash, which surprised Jaskier. And did he hear what he heard ? Geralt had said _we_ are waiting.

"Release an album, they say, you'll see it's fun." he wryly grinned.

"I see." Geralt replied. "It's sometimes... complicated. I don't have any advice for you."

"Great, because I didn't ask for one."

"Write about what makes you thrill."

"Yeah, so that all my songs end up talking about you ?" he replied abruptly.

Geralt stared at Jaskier as he wet his lips.

"How many songs have you written about me in the last six years ?"

"1, 2... 3 ? 7 ? 9 ? 17 ? That's a number that tends to vary."

Geralt snorted an amused grin and finished his coffee.

"Don't you dare make another one."

"Stop me, then."

Geralt took a deep breath before giving Jaskier a murderous look that could only hold a giggle before calming down. Geralt's gaze had changed, it was neither cold nor neutral. It was different. As if something inside him was burning.

"If I stop you, you'll end up in hell."

"Good. I guess I'll meet you there, Witcher ?"

"Hm."

Jaskier smiled and chewed his lower lip a little. Geralt couldn't help but let his gaze wander between his lips and his eyes.

"Fuck." he blew softly before getting up and grabbing his things.

Jaskier didn't say anything, he just watched. Geralt was right, he couldn’t stop being slutty. he couldn't stop flirting with him. He couldn't help it, they couldn't just be friends.

"All right, bye, Jaskier, and stop doing _that_ with me."

That same night, Jaskier had written some new songs. One of them was made during an Instagram live at 10 p.m, with the help of the fans for some references and ideas, composed with his computer. And another one, softer than the others, a sophomore ballad. A week later, with Priscilla's approval, he released the song on Soundcloud and wasn't counting it on the album tracklist. In exchange, he stopped making deviations and got down to serious work.

" _We'll both burn._  
 _In hell, my angel_  
 _I've planned our farewells_  
 _To Earth, my angel_  
 _And I want to go with you_  
 _I want to die in your arms_

_May the sea eat our bodies, oh_   
_May the salt wash our hearts, oh_   
_I'll still love you_   
_Oh, I will love you_   
_I'll always love you_

_I apologize to the heavens_   
_To my father and his warnings_   
_Oh, I asked to the archange_   
_All the best for a change_   
_But I want to go with you_   
_I want to go and die in your arms_

_If the sea eats our bodies, oh_   
_If salt stings our hearts, oh_   
_I'll still love you_   
_Oh, I'll still love you_   
_I'll still love you_

_We'll both burn._  
 _In hell, my angel_  
 _You can write your farewells_  
 _To Earth, my angel_  
 _Cause I want to go with you_  
 _I just want to fall dead in your arms_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dam, long chapter but worth it.  
> Geralt, please stop resisting. 
> 
> The song at the end is still a song by a French artist named Pomme, the song is called On Brûlera and it's one of my favourite songs.


	4. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys ! Here's the new chapter ! Thanks again for your appreciation and lovely comments, it makes me happy.  
> I think you may like very much this chapter....

Things have been moving very fast for Jaskier lately. His album, Tale of Tales, released on October 6th, had been critically acclaimed (with an 8/10 rating from Pitchfork). To celebrate the release and to promote it, he made the cover of NME and Rolling Stones in which he talked about himself, his inspirations, how his art studies at the prestigious Oxenfurt Academy had forged his musical identity, his working process, the transition from Soundcloud to star system and this album that he explains as a collection of heroic or satirical memories, realities and thoughts hidden in beautiful phrasing. In August, he was invited to the MTV VMAs, where he gave his first live performance on American soil. He had literally wrecked the internet. He had also done quite a few interviews and live on British TV and abroad as well, by the beginning of the school term. He also released two new singles, one of them, _Rewriting History_ , topped the charts again thanks to the strength of his fanbase and social medias.

He was making his way in the industry day by day, positioning himself as the new music sensation to follow. He was said to be a worthy heir to artists such as Lana Del Rey, Kate Bush and Florence Welsh. Others preferred to associate him with icons like David Bowie or Damon fucking Albarn. He was rather flattered by all this, but he couldn't understand certain comparisons at all. He was admired above all for his musical intelligence, his versatility that changed the landscape of indie pop in its own way, and his lyrical strength as a composer. He clearly benefited from seeing his work truly appreciated and his name on everyone's lips. But he was also trying to take a step back from the situation as much as possible. Who would have thought so ? Jaskier was still the same adorable, annoying, chilling, deathly accessible boy who flirts with his celebrity crushes on Twitter and does Instagram randoms live at 2am to do ridiculous fashion shows while continuing to live his life. But it wasn't because he was currently number one in the British charts, in the United States and even in a lot of European countries that he was going to rest, on the contrary.

He had finally dared to take out his old songbook, which he hadn't touched since Geralt had taken him out of his life. Just thinking about it was embarrassing. After all, Geralt had expressly made this clear to him at the time. But since Triss's party in May and they had started talking again, things had been getting really strange. Jaskier was running into him more and more, especially when he didn't want to. This was the case backstage at the VMAs, for example. Lambert had stopped him to compliment him, they were talking and Geralt arrived. He didn't say anything, he just kept looking at him continuously, until they were challenged. There were sometimes more notable than others, like at a brunch organized by Vogue Paris in September where he had gone as +1 of Essi Daven. Several other times also during this period of Fashion Week, during London Fashion Week it was at the Burberry show. At the Paris Fashion Week, they met at the Saint Laurent fashion show where Geralt came with Yennefer, as both are ambassadors of the brand. The three of them even posed for the photographers together. They continued to support each other in their projects, whatever the field, and sometimes they spent even more time together than in June. Jaskier had even gotten to know Ciri, with whom it had worked from the beginning (mostly because she was a fan of him). Sometimes it was still a bit strange because they hadn't even talked about their fight from 6 years ago. But they were on the right track, after all they were friends now.

That day, scrolling through the pages, Jaskier came across the last song he had written in that old notebook. He reread it, and immediately he had an overwhelming urge to cry. He remembered everything, his broken heart and the pain. The heartbreaking pain that had killed everything in his path, his faith, his hopes, his confidence. It was strong, powerful, deep. That's what his music was supposed to be, too. He wanted to entertain his fans, but he also wanted them to feel his life, his emotions. _Her Sweet Kiss_ definitely deserved to be perfected. So he spent the whole afternoon working on it, and then he composed the song. In a few days, he was going to submit his tracklist for the extended version of his album which was to be released early next year. Her Sweet Kiss would be just one more song, maybe the one that would make the difference. He finally fell asleep while working but was woken up in a deep sleep. His phone was ringing over and over again.

"Hello?"

"Jaskier?"

The brunette widened his eyes when he recognized the smoking voice of the rocker. He yawned uncomfortably before sitting down.

"Geralt? Do you know what time it is? What's on your mind? What do you want?"

"I can't sleep." he whispered.

"What's the matter, Geralt?"

"I can't sleep, Jaskier!"

"Okay, and? What are you going to do about it? Maybe you'd like me to sing you a lullaby?" Jaskier said as he got up.

"I'm in front of your flat."

"Oh."

Jaskier had absolutely no idea what to say. He put down his phone, washed his face in a hurry and adjusted his lilac Iets Frans sweatshirt. He could hear Geralt's voice asking if he was still on the phone and swearing. He took his phone and his keys and went outside to fetch the older one. Of course, it was raining like hell, it was the middle of October after all, and he wasn't surprised to see the man with his immaculate hair completely soaked under his hood and stuffed jacket. He waved his hand to summon him and when he was finally inside he started to take off his shoes.

"Oh my God, Geralt, you're completely wet ! Can I know what's the matter with you? You could get sick and, and, and, and- not be able to do your next live or BBC lounge session! Do you have any idea how irresponsible that really is ? I always have to get behind you! And besides, shouldn't you be with Ciri at this time !?"

"She's at her mother's."

"She's at her mother's is not an excuse for you to come knocking on people's doors at..."

He took a sneak peek at the time on his cell phone.

"One o'clock in the morning! Ohhhh no, n-no, no. No. Oh, oh, oh, no, Geralt. You're not gonna get me this time. Not with that look, not with that nasty repulsive grin of yours."

Geralt didn't say anything, he just watched Jaskier scold him while being softened by the brunette. He just took off his hood and Jaskier stopped. 

He sighed as he looked up and down at him.

"I'm going to go run the water. Make yourself at home, after all you know the place."

When the brunette escaped, Geralt put his jacket on the coat rack and walked into the house. It had completely changed. Harmonious, though a little scattered. We didn't know where to set our eyes. On the paintings on the walls or on the variety of green plants that were carefully arranged throughout the space ? On the huge bookcase that covered the whole living room or the wall of vinyl records arranged in colours ? The place cries out Jaskier, terribly intimate and exuberant at the same time, a perfect balance that changes from the austerity of his apartment. No wonder Yennefer was winning the battle of Ciri's guard on the living space plan.

After a few minutes, Jaskier returned and found Geralt looking at the Vinyl Wall. He stopped right behind him.

"Cintra. Double vinyl edition."

"My favorite Kaer Morhen album, and one of the best albums of the year, if not the best, I believe. My only regret about that is I didn't go to Paris to see you sing Make Me Wanna Die and Just Like Heaven live," he sighed. "Anyway, when you're nominated for best album of the year at the Grammys, you'll think of me."

The blond man was genuinely struck by Jaskier's words...

"Thank you, Jaskier. But I think we should talk about your work instead. You should be proud of yourself, your album is quite excellent."

"Meh, later! Here you go, darling. Take this. The water's ready. You can go undress, I'll take care of..." he said, referring to his clothes with his hands.

Geralt grabbed the towel with his hands, made a detour through the kitchen, then walked to the bathroom.

"Oh, you're more than welcome !" Jaskier shouted in exasperation...

Geralt undressed and put his clothes in a empty laundry basket . Slowly he got into the water bath and let a sigh of relief as he felt the hot water warm him up.

Jaskier entered the bathroom just after, he froze on the spot when he saw Geralt's naked body from behind. Geralt turned his head towards him and Jaskier finally shrugged his shoulders before retrieving the laundry basket to put his clothes to dry. He returned to the room and Geralt was completely immersed in the water.

"What would you enjoy ?" Jaskier asked, leaning against the edge of the bathtub. "I've got bath bombs, bath oils, bath salts..."

"Anything. Just don't put rose petals, slices of citrus, milk in my bath. No candles, either."

Jaskier smiles teasingly at him before he gets up. He took two bath oils and showed them to Geralt, who chose the one on the right.

"Cocoa butter, vanilla and sandalwood essential oil, excellent choice," he said, tossing the oil can into the bath.

He took the opportunity to add a little lavender, which made him gain Geralt's attention. Then he poured some water on the blond man's head and he started to growl.

"Come on ! Stop your grunting in protest. Must I remind you that _you_ came all the way to _my_ house ?"

"Hm."

Jaskier raised an eyebrow and pouffed up one of his honey shampoos with him before approaching Geralt.

"Oh, a questionable hm ? So you often go ring strangers' doorbells at 1:00 in the morning so they'll greet you and take care of you ?"

"Why do I feel like we've had this conversation before ?"

"Everything's a constant do-over with you, Geralt. And no, alcohol tonight won't help you sleep."

He took the Guinness bottle out of his hands and put it on one of the hanging shelves.

"I don't want to have to face insomnia like this."

"You always say you don't want to confront your problem but then you eventually do so, so what's the problem tonight, Geralt ?"

Jaskier grabbed the bottle of shampoo and poured it into his right palm before starting to slowly massage the blonde's scalp.

"Being a father makes you more and more taciturn and grumpy."

"Fuck off."

"Yes ? Can I get you something ?"

"I don't want anything."

Jaskier began pouring water over the artist's face and hair again. The latter shook his head vigorously, wetting his host in the process.

"At least you could warn me, Jaskier !"

"Oh look at you complaining that you are not warned, sir I shut myself in and repel people who wish me well, even when I need it most," he replied dryly, massaging his guest's scalp again.

Geralt breathed in and moistened his lips, knowing full well that Jaskier was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Sorry ? I couldn't quite hear you, I was too busy counting the number of times you didn't deserve me."

Jaskier spilled water on his face again and stood up.

"If you need more towels, you can get them here.I brought you a change of clothes, I didn't have any trousers your size. You'll have to settle for a much too large Iets Frans hoodie from my collection that I wear when I want to know what it feels like to be Ariana Grande."

Geralt raised an eyebrow and stared at the dark-haired man.

"Be happy, it's charcoal!"

Jaskier stepped toward the exit when he heard Geralt emerge from the water.

"You didn't have to draw me a bath, but you did. You're right, I don't deserve you. I'm sorry."

Jaskier swallowed in surprise. He hesitated to turn to Geralt, but made only a hand gesture before hurrying out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

The Bard went directly to his room where he tidied up the bazaar left over from his working session. He was completely stunned by the rocker's words and needed a little time to realize that Geralt had just apologized. He needed another little moment to figure out that everything Geralt had been doing for the past few months was probably all about making amends. Jaskier at the thought felt his heart grow heavy. He couldn't be right, it was impossible. He got up in a rage to go get Geralt, but Geralt hit him with the door.

"Are you okay ?" asked the panicked blonde.

"...Jesus Christ! Yes! Yes. It's all right," Jaskier replied, backing away to go to his bed.

"I'm gonna get some ice."

"No need!" he cried in a squeaky voice.

He lay curled up in his bed. Geralt walked towards him and sat down beside him.

"At least let me see that."

Geralt gently grabbed Jaskier's chin and raised his face to take a closer look at his brow bone.

"But... uhm... You okay."

"Well, what's the diff ? That doesn't mean you didn't hurt me !"

"Hm."

"Is that all you have to say ?"

Geralt didn't answer. Jaskier stood up and continued to look at his best friend, waiting for a reaction from him.

"I was serious earlier. I never apologized for what I said to you after Glastonbury, it was... You _didn't_ deserve that, Jask."

The brunette widened his eyes. Did he really just call him "Jask" ? What the fuck was that? Did Geralt mean it ?

"Thank you! Thank you for finally assuming I wasn't the problem," Jaskier replied frowning. "You're a real idiot."

"Hm."

"No, Geralt. Speak up, say what you _really_ think ! Talk or get out of my house."

Jaskier's voice was almost high-pitched, he was clearly pissed. He didn't know how else to react other than that. Did Geralt really come to his house at 1:00 in the morning for this ? Couldn't it wait until tomorrow ?

"Do you... remember what you said to me before we parted?"

"Farewell, Geralt?"

"Not that. I mean the night before we definitely ended our friendship."

"We could go to Scotland for a while, do something else... and take a break... Life's too short, do what pleases you... as much as you can ?"

"Yes, but after that."

"I'm content to know what pleases me ?"

Geralt turned his head to him. Jaskier moistened his lips nervously.

"That's when I understood. I knew you were attracted to me."

He paused for a moment before looking ahead again.

Jaskier knew Geralt, but he had never understood the need to stay away from anything that was close to creating a bond. Anyway, he had his theory, but he wouldn't go forward if Geralt didn't say anything.

"I haven't stopped thinking about that sentence all day long. When Yen left me because she knew about Ciri and she told me I couldn't make her happy, I made a decision for you."

Jaskier was speechless. He knew that by letting Yennefer know that Geralt was Ciri's legal tutor, he had terribly pissed off the brunette. Not at him, but at the light-haired one. In fact after that day, Yennefer had stopped despising him, and blaming him for his feelings towards Geralt. She had even started to consider him a friend.

"Why?" Jaskier said shocked.

"Yen was enough for me. At least I thought so. I thought that by breaking your heart and pushing you away in the worst way, I would run away from what I felt on my side. A guilt that would make you waste your time with me," he said with a sigh. "I knew it was going to end like this anyway at some point, because the first thing I did after you came to talk to me after our set at Glastonbury was to run away to Yen. Every time you told me to avoid her, I didn't listen. Every time you told me she was wrong, I didn't believe you."

"You loved her, Geralt."

"Yeah, mostly because it had a certain security. We understood each other and we're the same. That night we talked about adopting Ciri, together. You know how badly she wanted to be a mother and sterility was eating her up inside. We also talked about being important to somebody... At that point, I realized that if I was going to raise Ciri with Calanthe's blessing, I wanted it to be with her. In my head it was clear. It was only her and I thought you could be a barrier to that. After all, we're opposites, both of us. That's why we left you at the hotel at dawn. I asked her to do so."

Jaskier looked at Geralt, looking completely overwhelmed by what he'd just heard. He didn't say a word.

"But Yen and her possessiveness, her need for total control, this lack of confidence in our relationship and the fact that she was able to leave overnight reminded me constantly of your existence," he explained. "You want the truth, don't you ?"

"Yes," he replied, almost breathless with his revelations.

"The truth is that the idea of going to Scotland with you pleased me," he always confessed so calmly.

The dark-haired man with blue eyes said nothing, he just looked at him and understood. Geralt wasn't the most talkative man in the world, far from it. But Geralt had experienced so much rejection during his life, especially with his own mother, Yennefer or Calanthe when Pavetta had chosen him as her daughter's godfather, that he didn't want to create real deep human connections anymore. This had led him to think that he didn't deserve a relationship as pure and healthy as the one he had with Jaskier. What it had led him to push him away... Jaskier could feel his heart breaking at the thought.

"Six years later, Yennefer and I aren't married anymore, Ciri is officially our daughter and you've had the opportunity to meet other people. Between the Countess, the waiter at the Posada, Priscilla and I must have forgotten so many of your conquests..." he added falsely cheerful.

He turned to Jaskier again.

"And I've had time to think about what would please me. Such as playing with my brothers, raising Ciri, being at peace with Yennefer and going to Scotland with you for a while," he finished by running his hand through his hair.

Jaskier blinked several times in total amazement.

"Jaskier... Say or do something, please. For once in your life..."

"...Okay."

Jaskier brought his face closer to the blond man's face, who had no reaction, almost feeling their faces touching. Jaskier moistened his lips as he looked at his features, which seemed to be sculpted by the gods.

"Fuck..." Geralt grunted near his friend's lips before closing his eyes.

He breathed in as he placed his hands on the brunette's cheeks. They were trembling.

"Look at me," Jaskier ordered firmly.

The blond opened his eyes and plunged his amber pupils into the blue eyes of the brunette. He let his forehead naturally stick to the brunette's forehead. These simple gestures seemed to last an eternity. He breathed heavily as if he didn't have enough air around him. Jaskier slowly rubbed his nose against his own to reassure and relax him, feeling the disarray spreading, before bringing his lips closer to his own and capturing them in a kiss.

A hesitant, gentle, sincere kiss.

When Jaskier cut off this exchange, he kept his eyes closed and his lips close to Geralt's, close enough to feel his warm breath. Geralt grinned before kissing Jaskier again much more passionately. The kiss was warmer, more envious, more hurried. There was clearly clattering teeth and too much saliva in it, but it was feisty and even more powerful than the previous one. Jaskier was the first to run out of air before kissing the blond again, this time with more direction, the kiss was harmonious between passion and mastery, envy and desire, modesty and ardour. Jaskier's hands went through the blonde's slightly damp hair as he chewed his lower lip.

"Shall I go on ?" Geralt asked, pausing for a moment.

Jaskier nodded positively and Geralt looked at him attentively before letting his lips curl into a soft smile.

"You can touch me too, you know." the blonde whispered softly.

The only reason why Jaskier didn't dare touch the blonde was the same reason he hadn't said anything since the beginning of that strange night. He didn't want Geralt to know how much he wanted him. He didn't want Geralt to know how much he wanted him to stuff his head more and more into his pillow with each violent kidney stroke he would give. He wasn't even sure he could touch him that way.

Geralt deviated from Jaskier's lips to lay kisses on the rest of his face. His nose, his forehead, his cheeks, his jaw. He let a sigh escape when he touched a sore spot on the back of his neck, his hands tightening their grip in Geralt's white hair. Jaskier was about to kiss him again when he felt Geralt's hands go under his jumper. His body was caught in a sudden heat wave. He slowly caressed Geralt's face before sitting on his thighs and removing his jumper. He stopped on the way to admire Geralt's torso. The blond man finished the work before watching Jaskier take a look at him.

He felt a little vulnerable, seeing Jaskier looking at him like that. Especially his scars. One of his hands landed on his chest, it was different than usual, it was tender, it was intimate this time. Jaskier smiled as he slowly caressed his scars. Geralt didn't say anything, he just put his hands on Jaskier's hands. The brunette put a kiss on his lips again and the older one prolonged it before letting himself be pushed by the bard on his back with a smile. The kind of smile that was full of lust and non-Catholic thought. A smile that seemed innocent but was perfectly intentional.

"What about your hoodie ?" asked the blond guy staring at the brunette.

"Is it oversized ?" Jaskier replied falsely hesitantly.

He pulled it off with an extreme slowness that made Geralt growl impatiently as he stood on his elbows. The blond could only admire the body of the dark-haired man. Jaskier had absolutely no reason to blush at his body, it was perfect as it was. Geralt stood up to kiss the younger one who no longer hesitated to touch him. When he reached his pelvic area, he motioned to him to lie down and let Geralt's boxer elastic slip off to release his semi-erection. Once the piece of fabric was completely removed, Geralt returned to his sitting position.

He grabbed Jaskier by the waist, made him sit on him and kissed him again while caressing his hardening limb through his shorts before sliding it back. He slowly stroked his penis using his saliva and the brunette's pre-cum as a lubricant. Jaskier let out a few moans against his lover's lips, which were immediately smothered by ardent kisses.

"I like to see you like this," Geralt whispered, continuing to wank her lover while maintaining eye contact with him.

Jaskier was reddened with pleasure, his forehead was beading due to the heat and excitement and his lips were red from the kisses they had exchanged. He was beautiful, sublime and Geralt couldn't have been happier. Then his hand titillated his tassel and he tossed his head back and moaned, the blond found him looking like an Italian Renaissance painting. He put a few kisses in the hollow of his neck. He stopped slowly, which caused the brunette to squeak and undulate his pelvis as he felt Geralt's limb hard against his buttocks.

"What do you want ?" Geralt asked again in a more hoarse voice.

Jaskier didn't really know what to say anymore. He wanted to feel Geralt inside him but he wasn't sure that was the right thing to do. Geralt saw it in his eyes.

"If you'd prefer, we can..." he began, stroking his cheek.

"I want you. That's all I want, you."

Geralt smiled. Jaskier gave it back to him before kissing him again. He didn't know if he was doing the right thing, but never mind. He preferred to be selfish. He wanted Geralt for himself, and if sex was the quickest way to get him, he would fall for it. Deep down, he didn't know what Geralt was thinking. If he loved him the way he loved him. If he also had this all-consuming need to be with him all the time. If, like him, every time they were together, he gave him the courage to become a better artist, a better person. Maybe that's why it didn't seem right. It was just lust, primal lust. Then Geralt wouldn't be able to understand the meaning of his words.

"How do you want me ?"

"I... In me. I want to feel you inside me," Jaskier whispered, resting his head in the crook of his neck.

"Good. Allow me to do it, then."

Jaskier let himself tip over to the side and Geralt told him to get down on all fours. When this was done, he stood behind him. Jaskier's breathing was heavy, impatient just like his own. Geralt slowly stroked his right cheek before gently pushing it aside to start a rim job. He slowly licked his orifice, which made Jaskier gasp. The brunette felt his desire rise even more dangerously, knowing that he was already impatient it was becoming torture. But Geralt wanted to take advantage of the magnificent view he had of the bard at that very moment. He stayed like this for a few minutes, just to moisten his entrance.

"Geralt..."

"Hm ?"

"Stop keeping me waiting... please..."

The brunette's voice was pleading, Geralt loved it. Jaskier, usually so proud and always parading around like a peacock, was pleading for him. Beautiful. He inserted a finger inside him, which made the Bard moan. Then very quickly he inserted a second finger and then a third, which made him arch backwards and move his pelvis to the rhythm of his movements.

"Do you think you can come like that ?" Geralt asked, leaning over to Jaskier.

Jaskier shook his head negatively as he tried to hold back his moans.

"Say it," he ordered, pushing a little deeper and more irregularly.

"Ge... Fuck, Geralt !"

"I'm waiting."

"I want you to... fuck me, Geralt. Please."

"Hm."

He immediately withdrew his fingers, leaving the bard breathless, his face flushed.

"Condoms ?" Geralt asked as he leaned over to the young man.

"Second drawer of the bedside table."

Geralt grabbed a condom and carefully put it on, leaned over Jaskier again and slowly entered him, slowly, while kissing his neck to muffle his own moans. The bard let a long moan of pleasure come out of his mouth when he felt Geralt move inside him. He filled him completely, it was good. Geralt continued to slowly come and go for a few moments until he heard a small plea from his friend. He rolled his hips forward in a slower but precise movement and started again faster and faster, which drove Jaskier completely insane.

Geralt became increasingly dry and brutal in his kidney moves, forcing Jaskier to cling as hard as he could to the sheets of his bed. It only went up a notch when Geralt got up with the bard to pick him up doggy-style. Every time Geralt touched that sensitive part deep inside him, Jaskier saw stars, the way Geralt fucked him was so special, it was beastly, but it was just as tender. He'd never felt like that before. Maybe it was because his feelings were so mixed up. He was extremely afraid of losing control. He held back his moaning and squeaking, which inside pushed Geralt into even more violent urges.

Geralt wanted to make him scream, bend him, see him submit as he would if Jaskier was in his place. He grabbed his wrists, urging him to stand up straight, while getting deeper and deeper inside him. Jaskier moaned louder and louder and screamed his name, which brought a satisfied grin to his face. He could see his face through the wall mirror behind his bed. He was beautiful, definitely beautiful. Jaskier was close to perfection, tears of pleasure streaming out of the corner of his eyes as Geralt brought him back against him as he continued his increasingly fast moves. The brunette could feel the blonde's breath on his neck, he let him pass, tilting his head back so that he could put his lips there. His right hand was firmly and tactfully taking care of the youngest's erection.

Jaskier ran one of his hands through the blond man's hair and the other grabbed one of his cheeks. He knew that Geralt was in control of everything, from the marks he left on his lover's body, to his hot kisses, to his hoarse and jerky moans reaching his ears, to the words he whispered to him. He loved it. He lived for it. When his amber eyes captured his, Jaskier let a tear fall.

"Are you mine, Jaskier ?" Geralt whispered as he looked at his lover.

Jaskier, smitten and feeling the orgasm approaching, could barely reply.

"Geralt..."

"Answer me," he said, slowing his movements.

"I'm yours, Geralt."

The blond man's lips barely captured the brunette's, he quickened the pace again and with a long sigh against his lips, Jaskier came against his chest and into the blond man's hand. Geralt didn't stop tickling his penis and continued to make him pant. He nibbled slightly on his shoulder and came noisily in his turn, listening to his lover's unconcealed groans.

Jaskier got back on all fours, letting Geralt withdraw from him. Both were panting and sweating. Jaskier lay on the bed watching Geralt taste the brunette's sperm. Jaskier winced and giggled at the sight. They stood there for a few minutes looking at each other. Something had changed. Geralt slipped out of the room to throw the condom away and clean himself up. He came back with a slightly damp towel for Jaskier, who thanked him with a smile before he dived under his sheets.

"You can sleep with me, if you want." he said nervously as he watched Geralt put his boxers back on.

"I wasn't planning on sleeping anywhere else."

"Oh, well, great then."

Geralt joined Jaskier under the sheets and let the brunette do a bun out of his hair. Jaskier got a closer look at his ear piercings. His favorites were definitely his helixs and the anti-helix on the right ear. When he was finished Jaskier stood behind Geralt like a spoon.

"Geralt ?"

"Jaskier ?"

"Why couldn't you sleep ?"

Geralt said nothing, he closed his eyes. He didn't want to talk about it, he didn't want to tell him any more than he'd already told him. He didn't want to tell him that his problems and his life sometimes made him sleepless. He just wanted to sleep, to have some fucking peace. Because sometimes the public image of him as an inhuman man with an icy heart made him feel like he was ruining everything. He didn't want him to know that creating an album as artistically phenomenal as Cintra had borderline depressed him and contributed to his divorce. He felt that he wasn't up to the task as an artist, or as a father, or as a lover. He couldn't blame other people, that was his problem. He just kept on living with it, because as he sang it himself, _That is all it needs to be._

"Hm."

"You know, you don't have to keep it all to yourself all the time. There are people that would be happy to help you carry your pain."

Geralt still doesn't say anything, but he knew Jaskier was talking about him when he said that. Maybe it was another way of saying "I care about you."

"All right, well... Good night, Geralt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I was really not ready for it to end like this, but you know, some people are horny.


End file.
